sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Hunter Becomes Corrupter
Landing Pad - Union Starport Slightly sunken down into the rocky ground, the paved flightline that is the landing pad is crammed with ships of a variety of types. Eight towering, oddly-shaped structures encircle the tarmac, serving as light towers and static dissipaters, but their markings and carvings in their metallic skin hint at a different original purpose. The dense forest crowds in on the rim of the clearing, and some foliage creeps over the stoney edge and hangs down like drapes. A row of hangers lie agape under the windows of the Starport Complex, and techs on hoversleds constantly push ships in and out of them. Near the exit which leads into the city, a sign is secured to one wall, separated from the rest of the notices placed in the area. _____________________________________________________________________ Simon Before you is a young human male of average height and narrow build. His hair is a deep brown, parted and cut short. A strong jawline and deepset eyes of blue-grey give the man a stern look at a glance. For facial hair he wears a well groomed goatee and mustache, trimmed short and of the same deep color as the rest of his hair. All in all, the man's demeanor can be summed up in a word: aware. Simon is dressed in earth tones. Light tan, loose fitting trousers are tucked into soft leather boots that come up to just under his knees, and are tied tight with brown, leather chords. Tucked into the top of his pants is a simple shirt of a matching color. Over this is a loose wool tunic of dark brown, covering his arms completely and hanging down below his waste. It's comfortable clothing, suitable for most climates and cultures. Currently, Simon's attire is soiled. Blaster burns darken areas along his legs, with blackened holes exposing pale, scarred flesh beneath. Another sizeable burn-hole covers his left shoulder, with the material missing in a large, circular area. The skin beneath looks a little pale, but otherwise looks like healthy, new skin. Whatever the young man has been through, it looks as though his clothing has not faired as well as he has. Mira What can be seen of this woman under the large, grubby cloak that she wears isn't a whole lot. One might be able to tell that she is small and wiry, almost painfully thin. The bottom of the cloak drags on the ground, and looks frayed, as if it has been trod upon often. The hood of the dirty, dusty cloak that she wears manages to throw a shadow over most of her face, leaving it mostly obscured. A clump or two of frazzled, dark hair finds its way out of the cloak's hood to stick out at odd and unnatural angles away from her face. Troy Troy McTavish, is your typical country boy. He is 5'10 of average build, with dark hair kept in a military syle cut. He has peircing green eyes wich always seem to be filled with energy and life. He would be considered cute, and his happy demeanor only amplifies this. His apparent age is anywhere from 25 to 30. He has a deep red goatee, that is growing on his face. There is not much that seperates Troy from any other joe on the streets except for his good natured happy go lucky heart. He is always willing to lend a hand or talk for a spell at the local pub. That is if you could see his face. Currently Troy is dressed in full assault armour, wich gives him a meanicing and erry look. The Armour is black with dark green, the words McTavish eteched in green accross his chest.In his hands is an SS-V blaster carbine. Attached to the lower part of his armour is a small Vibro blade, wich is concealed in a small compartment. Slung in a nasty fashion accross his back is a Double Vibro blade, its handle in a easy to reach location over his shoulder. Kacela A long, black cloak conceals the form of this 5'11 tall humanoid and protects it from the elements. The face is covered by a hood, and all of this being's features are hidden beneath its inky depths with the exception of the mouth. Occasionally gloved hands can me seen at the ends of arms dressed in a shirt as black as the cloak. When the cloak is pulled aside by a bystander, a breeze or the being concealed within the garment, the hilt of a small, ordinary vibroknife can be seen. The figure moves with the grace of a predator, watching every being carefully and with a clinically chilling gaze but it otherwise minds its own business. Colin Colin stands at an even 6'4 feet, with Short Blond hair. He has deep blue Eyes that seem to watch everything and take in everything. He has a good-natured look to him and always as a grin. His face is clean-shaven, and has no scaring on it. His build is average to muscular; he is not overbearing despite his size. He walks with long strides and with confidence. He wears a white shirt, that is covered by a brown leather jacket that has seen its fair share of weather, it has a McTavish Privateers patch on it though even that is heavily faded.. He wears black Pants that are rugged and durable. His Boots look as though they have seen better days, but there are no holes in them, they just look comfortable. If you talk to him you can tell that he has the personality to lend anybody a helping hand, and is always there to listen and talk. __________________________________________________________________ What a clever girl Mira is. She had not only managed to slip out of the NR embassy without anyone noticing, but she had gotten all the way to the spaceport without being set upon by a platoon of marines, which seemed to happen every other time she had gone out in public recently. Perhaps the fact that she had taken only the most obscure and disgusting of back alleys had been helpful in that respect, but Mira preferred back alleys to city streets. So here she was, all alone (or so she thought), wandering about the Caspar spaceport. She had come to Caspar in the first place to look over the ships in the spaceport, looking for one ship in particular. But, due to an unfortunate mishap that was entirely no fault of her own, they hadn't gotten to see this particular sight upon the arrival to the city. And now NRI wanted to send them home from a rooftop landing pad they had at the embassy. This was unacceptable, so the girl had set out to check the spaceport. It has been a few weeks since Kacela has set foot in this space port, since the disappearance of Bazil and his friend. So as not to draw unwanted attention to herself, the dark hunter is dressed un an even darker cloak that billows behind her as though it has a mind of its own. Kacela's face is covered by the cloak, the only thing showing is her mouth, which is actually curved into a slight smile. Kacela puts her hands on her hips and pauses to survey the various ships in the starport, to see who is here and whether or not she should be concerned about their presence. She quietly muses about how one very well placed bomb could destroy the majority of the NR embassy.. which would be an incredibly fun thing to do. Moving from tree shadow to tree shadow was the usual method in which Simon chose to hunt in the forests of his home. As it turns out, the shade of the buildings and alleys provided much the same cover. Even the grime and clutter of the alleys Mira had chosen squished messily under foot in the same fashion as the moss that grew in the deepest, dankest part of the woods. And then, they were there, at the starport. Lined up like docile beasts in a corale, the multitude of ships filled the starport and Simon's vision, even as he continued to trace Mira's movements with his eyes. People bussled about the area, too, of as many different shapes and sizes as the ships differed from each other. With a hesitant sigh, Simon leaves the security of the patch of shadow he'd been watching Mira from, and moves to follow her into and amongst the ships. There would be little room for stealth at this point, but there would be little chance that he could protect her if he was too far off. Troy makes his way into the starport and his eyes look over the ships that he see's he starts to chuckle a little when he realizes just how many of them are his. However silent and sneaky Simon was being in his shadowning of Mira, it probably wouldn't make that much of a difference. She might have been concerned about being followed, but she had been anything but "observant". Or "quiet". Most of her trek through the alley had consisted of running at flocks of pigeons, waving her arms and yelling, "Shoo! SHOO!" and then feeling most smug and proud of herself when the flutter away. This activity was most distracting to picking up on anyone following her, because of the sheer number of pigeons who frequented the garbage pickings of the back alleys. And now that she was no longer in the alleys, she continues to take little notice of how discreet she was being. Walking in and out of the ships, she sings a little song to herself. A song that those who knew her might have heard before, except with different words. And these words all seemed to be "Markus Markus Markus" repeated over and over again at different pitches and rhythms. It was a nice little ditty. Walking up to a chuckling stranger, who seemed amused and chuckling about something and therefore must be friendly, she asks, "Do you know Markus? I am looking for his ship." Troy wanders over towards his pride and joy, the Conchobor. He turns his attention to the women who has just rather come upon him. So much for working on that pesky antena problem, with a raised eyebrow he responeds to Mira "Sorry M'Lady, I don't know a Markus." He looks about "yeah know what ship he was on?" Usually Kacela takes to the shadows, but today, she's out in full light She had spent a great deal of time in the forests today, hunting and moving from tree to tree, keeping in the shadows, but curiosity has brought her here.. and the fact that noone's attacked her since she's arrived also helps things immensely. The huntress perks her head up as she catches a familiar name on the breeze.. Markus.. The almost happy smile on Kacela's face turns into a grin and she begins to drift towards Mira, and Troy. "Markus.. I have heard that name.. about this tall, Corellian?" The huntress kind of forms an image of Markus with her hands, size, height, build etc. Her tone is chilling, but really quite friendly otherwise. Shying away from a pair of Caspian marines guarding one of the entrances to the starport, Simon wedges himself into a group of passing Bith musicians, turning his head so that his face is away from the sentinels, but he can still watch Mira out of the corner of his eye. After a few paces like this, one of the Bith turns to Simon and clicks and pops at him in a tongue foreign to the goateed fellow. Blinking and bowing an apology, he leaves the group and continues in the direction Mira had moved. It's then that he sees that she's approached another stranger and engaged him in conversation. It's then, too, that his eyes drift over toward another approaching female, familiar as a reoccurring bad dream. Slowing, he lingers away from the group of people, and watches, frowning. "Markus's ship," Mira replies to Troy matter of factly. "You know. Zoom! Zoom!" She makes a circle type shape with her hands and waves it around like a flying ship. Perhaps that would help. And then Kacela appraoches. "Yeah!" she exclaims. Maybe her illustration had caught her attention and jogged the woman's memory. "Have you seen his ship? He said it would be here." Granted, he had said that about a month before, but that didn't seem to make much difference to Mira. "I'm looking for him." Troy shakes his head as he crosses his arms at the conversation between the odd woman and the strange one (you figure which is which). "If you can describe it I can tell yeah if its here or not." "His ship.. yes... I have seen his ship, and I have also seen him." The huntress looks down at the girl thoughtfully and she reaches a gloved hand out to touch the young woman's shoulder. The touch is almost as cold as ice, even with the glove, but Kacela tries her best to be tender. "I think he took his ship somewhere, but I can help you find him. A friend of Markus' is a friend of mine." Kacela grins, it isn't quite a lie, but.. she isn't exactly telling he truth. Maybe it's something secret.. She glances back towards Troy with a shrug, "I think I can help her, sir.." she says politely, taking a deep breath and glancing around the starport.. Markus certainly carries unusual company. Troy shrugs a little "Very well." He then lowers the ships maint ladder and moves to ascend to take care of that pesky antena. As Simon watched from the distance, he suddenly felt like he'd swallowed a stone. Wrapped up in her own pursuit, Mira didn't seem to recognize the woman that was addressing her. As Simon turns his eyes toward the woman and scrutinizes her more carefully, he begins to understand why. She didn't look exactly as she had on Corellia, but he knew her for who she was. She was the Hunter, the woman tied deeply to his destiny, and perhaps the destiny of Mira and Markus. As her hand moves to touch Mira's shoulder, panic grips Simon's heart. Eyes widening, he takes several hastened steps in the groups direction. That nothing more came of the gesture was only a small relief... at any point, this Hunter might decide to make Mira her game. Planting his feet shoulder width apart, Simon stops several paces away from Mira and Kacela, his eyes boring into Kacela's like a diamond tipped drill. He says, coldly, "This one is not for the taking, Hunter." Troy hears that and he looks down from the top of the ladder, Ranger insticts turn on. There are no hunters better then him. Well at least thats what he likes to think anyways, and the fact that he is alive tells some truth to that. He peers towards Kacela and then to Simon. Waiting to see who is gonna cause trouble and who is he gonna have to act on first. Throwing Troy an exasperated glance, wondering just what part of her ample description did not give him enough to work with. "It looked, like Markus's ship," she says as if talking to a three year old. She goes to make the circular shape with her hands again when she finds Kacela reaching out to touch her. As a general rule, Mira did not like people touching her. Especially people she didn't know. Shying her shoulder away slightly, she whines, "Dooon-". But her word is cut off by the appearance of Simon. "Simon!" she says, placing her hands on her hips and looking even more irritated than she had been looking at Troy. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at the embassy! Not here!" Not that she wasn't happy to see him. This touchy touchy woman was making her all awkward. And this stranger was no help at all in her quest. She was just disappointed that Simon had managed to track her down. As soon as Simon starts moving towards her, Kacela spins around to face him, a cocky expression on her lips. She doesn't release Mira, not right now, as she is far too giddy about the discomfort that she is causing the young woman, "Please, don't struggle.. I'm not going to hurt you.." she murmurs.. her tone is cool, but, despite her holding on, which is not a nice thing to do, she doesn't try to harm the woman in any way. "How perceptive of you, Simon.. and what a pleasant surprise.." Kacela keeps her hood up, but her eyes bore into Simon's nonetheless. She grins widely and looks down at Mira, "I don't plan on taking her.. but you would be a great travelling companion. I've been looking for you for a while." Now she releases Mira, gently shoving the girl away, Simon is the focus of her attention right now and she moves into a defensive stance. "I can see we have some differences.." Mira's safety is Simon's primary concern, and as Kacela allows some distance between she and Mira, Simon breathes a slight sigh of relief. Perhaps this would still work out without bringing pandamoneum to the starport. Perhaps. "You took Markus Lisardis and Bazil McKenzie from this place, Hunter," Simon says, his voice still cold. Thoughtlessly, his right hand closes into a fist and re-opens. It itched to go for his weapon, but he needed to refrain. "You will not find me such easy prey. Especially here, with so many eyes already focused on us. Or do you mean to bring the armies of Caspar with you, too?" Mira does not like being held on to, and the longer the Hunter, as Simon had called her, holds onto her shoulder, the more irritated she gets, to the point where she begins to poke at the hand with her index finger in an annoying fashion. This being her ultimate escape tactic, it is pretty clear why Markus and Simon so hated to let her go out alone. And, luckily for her, Simon was here to help her. And help her he does. She finds herself released, although shoved slightly in the process. That was a fair price. Scampering a few steps away from touchy touchy woman, Mira takes up a spot underneath the freighter where the unhelpful man works on his antenna. It seemed like a safe enough place. Just in case pandemonium shoudl break loose. That had a way of happening around Simon. It was always his fault. She never did anything wrong to cause a ruckus. Never. Troy rolls his eyes "So much for my holidays." Says the senator/Ranger as he climbs down the maintenace stairs of his ship. He looks to Mira and then back to odd women then back to Simon "Who has taken who where?" A cold chuckle escapes the Hunter's lips. Oh, how she would love to get into a battle in the starport, and it it taking every inch of control she has to prevent her from lashing out completely at Simon. Kacela allows her eyes to glance around the port for a moment, looking for anything that might cause ample confusion should something happen. Her eyes light on a series of fuel tanks and she rubs her hands together.. now that would be a cool display of her new skills, and would cause pandemonium without putting direct blame on her. The intergalactic woman of mystery begins to step closer to Simon as he speaks, and she takes a deep breadth, concentrating on the young man's aura. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Simon.. I took noone from the starport, you are being deluded." Kacela places her hands on her hips and doesn't look back at Troy as he speaks, btu she says, "There is no problem here, sir.. noone has taken anyone.. and there will be no trouble, you don't need to concern yourself." Her words are forceful, and as she says 'There will be no trouble, you don't need to concern yourself', she turns to face Teroy, and idly waves her hand in a thoughtful manner. Troy shrugs a little and then moves away from his ship, heading back to his office to work on paper work of some sort. Colin jumps out of his loner ship, grins a little as he looks about. Happy that his business on Caspar is soon to be over for a long time to come. He strides over towards the Conchobor, his eyes looking about for his boss, well ex boss it would seem. Simon grits his teeth as he watches Kacela reach out and blaspheme the source of life in her 'attack' on Troy's soul. His eyes widen as his senses pick out what she's doing, twisting her words and imprinting them on Troy's mind. His lips draw back into the rictis of a snarl, and gesturing with his hand, he draws upon the True Source and attacks the connection between Kacela and Troy. The gesture, it seems, is futile, as the stranger turns away. With his voice lowered to almost a growl, Simon says, "Know that we will dance the blades, Corrupter. You walk in shadow and play with flames." Colin stops, see's conflict and hides. He wonders if there is anyway to sneaky weaky past them all, he just wants to get on the Conchobor to get at some of the stuff Troy promised him. Looks to the left, and then to the right..then wait a second. He see's a way to sneak under the ships and get to the ramp of the Conchobor. Sneaky weaky he goes...... Mira alternates between peeking out from behind the leg of the Conchobor at Simon and the woman who she has decided she does not particuarly like. At this moment, she does not like her because she is making Simon mad. But she had other reasons from before, like the shoulder incedent, that make her not like her either. And she was awfully demanding with that man who was trying to help her. And then he left. How was she supposed to find Markus's ship now? With a heavy sigh, she turns slightly to look out from under the ship at another section of the spaceport. But before she can, she spots Colin crawling around underneath nearby. She stares at him for a moment, pondering how she wishes to react to his presence. At length, she decides that this is a perfectly safe place to be, especially given the trouble brewing outside, and she decides that this fellow knows what he is doing. "Do you know where Markus's ship is?" she asks Colin. Crawl Crawl Crawl, Colin looks up as he is addressed while he is under the ship. He blinks quickly, and in a little bit of a startled way, he jerks his head upwards and smokes it on the underbelly of the ship -Clang- "Ouch ouch ouch ouch..." He rubs his head furiously. Kacela rubs her hands together with evil glee as her little trick works and Troy wanders off to do something else. She takes a deep breath and glares right at Simon as she feels the familiar tendrils of this 'true source' oozing from his being. She keeps her amused, yet generic evil gaze, on Simon as he growls and grows angry, he reminds her of a younger self, but with a little more control. At the mention of singing blades, Kacela laughs and holds her cloak open, revealing only mundane weapons. "I would love to sing the blades with you, Simon, but I've not yet finished mine.. come with me to the woods, I can finish it, and we can dance." The crawling Simon and the Markus hunting Mira are the least of her worries right now, "or attack me now, and give into your anger and be just like me.. give in to the power." Her voice is taunting, almost condescending and a fire burns from within Kacela's eyes, Simon's anger is like war drums to her, sending her heart beating in a hypnotic fashion that gives her a better grasp on her abilities. If Simon were to touch her mind right now, a conflict would be sensed between multiple voices.. a beast, who just wants to attack, and another voice which speaks of common sense that is slowly being beaten back. Simon grits his teeth once more, then slowly crosses his arms in front of his chest, as if the gesture took a great effort. There was anger radiating from him, yes... but it was not a blinding rage. It was the harsh, indiganation and disgust at watching someone defile something beautiful and pure. It was the fury the stemmed from watching someone maliciously corrupt what once was pure and untouched. Simon had witnessed Kacela perform what he considered a rape of another person's soul, and the desire to bring this woman to justice was almost unbearable. Yet, now was not the time. Too many times already, Simon had been forced into a confrontation that nearly brought destruction upon not only his head, but the head of Mira and countless innocents. The line had to be drawn. "Another time, another place, Corrupter." Simon's voice is quiet, but there is a hint of strain, as he holds his emotions in check as he addresses Kacela. "This will not be forgotten." Mira just stares blankly at Colin as he rolls around under the ship in pain, quietly waiting for the clumsy fellow to recover enough to answer her question. Sinking down to sit on the ground while she waits (the ceiling under here was really too low anyway, the girl begins to pick through the various pieces of dust and small rocks that had accumulated on the tarmac over time, kicked up by the engines of arriving and departing ships. "I'm looking for him, you see. And I am looking for his ship. And he said he would be here. And so I thought I'd come look," she says offhandedly, more interested in the rocks than whatever it is she was saying. Occasionally, she glances over her shoulder at Simon and Kacela. If she had learned anything, it was that Simon could handle himself against just about anyone, and it was her job to not get lost in the shuffle. But so far everything seemed relatively quiet. They were still talking. And Simon hadn't even turned on his glowing staff yet. For fun, she chucks one of the rocks at the touchy touchy woman's back, not so much to injure her as just because. Colin is still rubbing his head "huh?" he replies to Mira "I's just trying ta get inta the ship and get some stuff so I can get out of here. This place is always crazy, don't know why the boss likes it so much." He shrugs a little and almost stands upwards when he rembers the ship is above him. "Ummm See yeah later..." He looks over his shoulder "Are they gonna fight." Course when she throughs the rock "Umm never mind..gotta go..." The dark and nasty touchy touchy woman laughs at Simon as he backs off, she is longing for a fight, longing for some blood to be spilled, especially the blood of innocents. She clenches one of her fists to keep the demons in check, while the other reaches into her pocket and pulls out a lighter. While she could certainly take on Simon, even without her glowing stick o' death, she couldn't take on Simon /and/ Marines and whoever else decided to join in the fray. She narrows her eyes at Simon and licks her lips, "We /will/ meet again, Simon.. soon.." With that, she decides to abuse the true source for her own amusement and she flicks the lighter on, and concentrates on the flame, coaxing it into a small, non lethal fireball, merely an inch or two across. Of course, in doing so, she has let her spidey sense down for long enough that the rock taps her in the back without her knowing and her face contorts to anger. An attack has been made, as innocent as it is, and she spins around, sending the wee ball of fire towards the jittery girl. Not that it will actually do anything other perhaps cause a fright. Now Kacela truly struggles with her demons, she can't allow herself to battle here.. not in the way she would like. Simon had failed to keep Troy from being affected by this woman's twisted actions. Now, as she turns and sends a tiny fireball in Mira and Colin's direction, the frown on his brown deepends and he reaches toward the True Source once more. Fire was not something he was ever taught or imagined he'd be able to touch with the True Source, and he doesn't even consider it this time. His hand points toward a monkey wrench lying on a tool chest several feet away. As if possessed, it becomes a blur of motion, leaping from the chest and flying like a missile toward the tiny ball of flame. With a shower of smaller sparks and a stench of burned oil, both projectiles meet and stop, a meter short of Kacela's intended target. "Enough," Simon says, breathing like he'd just run a three minute mile. Colin sees the ball of flame, small though it may be coming in his direction. Swearing in almost every alien language out there, those being the only words he knows, Colin attempts to make his getaway. "Holy jumping snark fark.." He crawl crawl crawl...He tries to get up from under the ship, except he does it a little early *Clang*, and then fall and *Smash* he hits his face on the ground "Ouch." "Hahahahaha," Mira bursts out laughing as the rock actually finds its target square in the center of Kacela's back. She hadn't been expecting it to actually hit. But her laughter doesn't last very long. Not very long at all. Becuase suddenly there is a little ball of fire flying directly towards her. The laughter quickly dissolves into shouts of "Agggggggggggh!" a word which she had managed to avoid using for several days now. "AggggGGHhhHhH!" she reiterates, scrambling after Colin across the ground. "Agggggh!" she adds as Colin stops hastily in his retreat, falling to the ground and blocking her exit. "Mraaa--," she yells, just for good measure as the fireball careens closer. But then she stops. B/c the fireball had stopped. Or a wrench had stopped the fireball, anyway. She sits quietly for a moment, watching the wrench clatter to the ground. She becomes very calm. "Don't panic," she informs the man on the ground. "Simon never lets me get hurt." As if, two seconds before, she hadn't been running around and screeching in a frenzy. "You shouldn't worry." Colin lays on the ground bleeding from his lip, his jaw and the back of his head "Yeah..." He rolls onto his back. "I just want to get into the ship, get somethings and go back to Corellia or someplace like that. Far away from this crazy place." The huntress has her fists firmly clenched and sweat beads on her brow as she attempts to wrest control of her mind and body away from the beast. If she wasn't wearing gloves, she would probably be cutting her fingernails into her hand right now, and that would certainly not be a pretty sight, not at all. There is a sparkle of amusement behind her firey eyes as Mira and Colin scramble to get out of the way of the tiny projectile and she manages a cold laugh.. of course they are! While such a small projectile couldn't hurt them, if it hits a fuel line.. they're toast. Her amusement turns to annoyance as the hydrospanner blocks the fireball, and Kacela takes a step back, glancing around the starport and right at Simon. She opens her mouth to speak, but she fights through the beast for ehr words to be intelligible, as it is, they are growly, "You are skilled.. if this fight was someplace else, I could show you real power." Kacela bites the inside of her cheek, drawing blood in hopes to sate the beast. "People keep telling me this," Simon says, half muttered. He purses his lips as he studies Kacela, wondering what she'll do next. Will she retaliate to his interference, or will she take hold of her senses and see the folly in it? There would be chaos if she decided to do something drastic. Perhaps that was what she was looking for. Simon flickers a glance toward where Mira had been crawling, noticing for the first time the other individual. He looked like he hurt himself. More of this woman's handiwork? "We want to get off this planet too. Or we've been trying to. But I wanted to see if Markus was here first. And I guess Simon followed me. He wasn't supposed to. I would have been fine without him," she explains to Colin as he lies on the ground all bleeding and gross. For some reason, it doesn't occur to the girl to ask if he is okay or not. He was still alive. That was okay enough. Maneuvering around him, she crawls out from under the Conchobor and then bending down to peer at Colin. "Do you need help getting out?" she asks, only because he was being too slow for her liking. The dark, cloaked woman does see Simon's words as reason to lash out, and she does it not by a physical means, but a mental one. She glares at Simon and attempts to send a most horrific sensation to him, the feeling of a million voices crying out in terror all at once, a beautiful, sickening symphony. At that effort, Kacela grits her teeth and shivers, even recalling that memory makes her guts twist. She still has nightmares about that. She points at Simon and growls, although her voice is becoming closer to normal, "Another time, another place. Maybe the forests here. Yes.. the forests..." The dark woman keeps her fists clenched and she begins to move away, walking backwards and facing Simon and co. No, this is not the right time to cause a scene, although she feels the need to steal Simon away. There aren't enough exits she can take if something happens... and that would royally suck. Colin blinks afew times as the cobwebs slowly start to disapate into a painfull headache. "Ohhhh..." He stand up and looks at the women/girl beside him "Umm No I have my own ship." He points over his shoulder towards the Loki "I was just getting some supplies that I had on the ship here." He touches the Conchobor with a gentle hand. Kacela touches Simon's mind, and a brilliant flash of raw emotion overwhelms Simon with image painted by the woman's touch. His own horror and anger is but a candle next to the searing flame of the memories of millions of people dying, crying out with their hearts and souls. If he could cry out, he would, and surely the guards would be upon him. His throat constricts, however, seizing tight enough to restrict all but the most shallow breath. His eyes widen, unseeing, and he staggers to one knee. Time stretches out like a blade in Simon's mind as he grapples with his own mind, trying to separate his own senses from those imposed upon him by this woman's attack. His heart pounds in his ears, and finally, with a gasp, he draws in a ragged breath. His eyes take in the area around him, as if for the first time, and then fall once more on Kacela. Silently, he fixes cold blue eyes on her, staring his silent hatred and vowing to settle the score. "I see, I see," Mira replies, bobbing her head up and down. It doesn't strike her as the least bit strange that he was crawling UNDER the ship rather than into the ship to get his supplies, so she doesn't bother to ask. She then peeks around the edge of the ship, since they had come out on the side opposite to Simon and Kacela, just in time to see Simon stagger to one knee. "Simon!" she exclaims, trotting out from behind the Conchobor to glare at the evil woman. As Kacela backs away, her own mind serves o give her trouble, as her attack brought the sensation she had been trying too push away back to the fore of her brain. She watches Simon for a moment, a shiver arcing up and down her spine as the dark woman is both extatic and sickened by the fact that that actually worked. The voices continue to scream in her mind, and she continues walking backwards and facing Simon, she can't show weakness here, although all she really wants to do is either kill something or curl up in nausea. With a flick of her wrist, Kacela draws the cloak around her like a shadow and she paces out of the starport, enshrouded in the safety of darkness, and feeling the searing hatred of Simon burning into the back of her skull. Yes, they will meet again.. and next time, Kacela will be more prepared. Colin nods a little bit at the womens words. A hero Colin is not, and when the guy goes to his knees, Coling goes for the ramp at the back of the ship. time to get his supplies and a few other little odds and ends. Senior Ambassador Dises Diaglo enters the starport in his usual aristocratic movements. Two suited guards walk behind him, though they appear to be unarmed. He gazes over the starport, his eyes as cold as the night itself. With the departure of Kacela, Simon finds his strength and slowly rises back to a standing position. He wobbles a moment, but draws a deep breath as he turns his attention back toward Mira as she makes her way back around the Conchobor and shouts her concern. Holding up his hands, palms out in a universal defensive gesture, Simon says, "I am unhurt, Mira. I was caught unaware, but it was not a lasting blow that she dealt. Are you unhurt?" Even before she can respond, his eyes begin moving up and down her, looking for wounds. Hunter Becomes Corrupter